Being Different
by ILYKETRAINS
Summary: Hello my name is Atheleisia Sapphrine Crabbe but if I ever hear you call me that I will hex you into oblivion. Most people call me Atty, or weirdo, but that doesn't matter. I have a twin brother named Vincent Crabbe and most people think that since were
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Atheleisia Sapphrine Crabbe but if I ever hear you call me that I will hex you into oblivion. Most people call me Atty, or weirdo, but that doesn't matter. I have a twin brother named Vincent Crabbe and most people think that since were twins that were really close and that we can communicate telepathically. Let me clear that up, that's identical twins; Vincent and me are not identical twins thank goodness. Well I would say thank goodness but I sure know that my parents are probably thinking how is this child possible. I would think that to if I were the only Strawberry Blonde in a family that had all black hair. But that isn't the only thing that is different. No, the biggest difference is that I do not care about what blood you have or if you are rich or poor. This difference isn't the only difference that I have. The other differences that are not really a secret is that I LOVE TO PRANK, pranking is like oxygen to me, okay maybe that a little far fetched but I love to prank and laugh. Laughing is the cure for everything, well that's what I think and you know what that's what matters. And this is my story of being unique, danger, and love.

My Story starts out on my 11th birthday

I awoke to a blinding light streaming through my windows and rolled over groaning trying to go back to sleep.

"Mistress Atty will not go back to sleep. It's mistresses birthday!"

"I know Mitsy, but come on can I have at least 5 more minutes of precious sleep?"

"I'm sorry mistress but there is important letter waiting for you downstairs and your father demands-"

I didn't even let Mitsy finish, I jumped out of my bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran down downstairs thinking to myself "O my goodness my Hogwarts letter." I was so excited I ran into the dining room and saw my father sitting there with a cold face and my mother with a disgusted face.

"Atheleisia you do not enter the dining room in that sort of fashion" as my mother said that I flinched for I know that she's mad if she uses my whole name.

"Sorry Mother I was just excited, because I hear that I have mail. May I see it?"

"No, you may not. You will have to wait for your brother. You will also wait to open your presents after your brother has opened his. Now sit and eat some breakfast."

I know that I shouldn't test my mother so I was about to sit down when I remembered I didn't say good morning to my father which for some reason he disapproves of,

I stand up and say "Good Morning Father" He looks at me with his cold gaze and says "Good Morning Atheleisia" And then continues to eat the rest of his breakfast, I sit down quickly remembering that I have to wait and just keep on thinking 'Where is that bag of potatoes!' After like 20 times repeating that in my head, Vinny finally appears in the doorway. I hear my mother say in a sickeningly sweet voice "There's my Vinny bear, come here and open your presents and letter. You may also open your letter Atty."

I walk elegantly to my area of presents and letters trying not to upset my mother. But when I get there I open the packages with a childlike attitude. I wait to open up the letter till last. I received a few robes and some chocolate that may be used for evil or good. After all presents were opened I walk to my letters knowing that it will contain what I have been waiting for years a letter to Hogwarts.

With all my excitement I didn't even pay attention to the front of it just wanting to see the letter. So I wasn't prepared for the huge disappointment that if found my self in when I found that it wasn't a Hogwarts letter that was in my hands but a acceptance letter for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I had to stop myself from crying because I have always wanted to go since I've heard it mentioned by my parents. I looked up at my mother and asked; "I thought I was going to Hogwarts?" thinking that this was a practical joke but with no answer I knew that was to much to ask for. After a while my mother answered, "You have displayed terrible behavior so I think it will be a better idea if you went to Beauxbatons rather then Hogwarts. And don't even try to get out of it, your father has agreed and it has been finalized. Now that I think of it, here are your school robes aren't they pretty?" I look down at the school robes and just think where are all the colors. I couldn't speak without breaking down so I nodded and walked out of the dining room, still hearing my mother spoiling my good for nothing brother. I go up to my room and just start bawling. After a few hours I was reading a book when Draco Malfoy and Vinny barged into my room.

"Wow Malfoy thanks for knocking." Malfoy smirked "Your welcome my dear Atty. I know how much you love to see me I just thought I would grace you with my presence." I started laughing, "who knew that heads could get bigger are there brains in there, Malfoy are is their just air?" Malfoy glared at me and sniggered "Well at least I will get to go to Hogwarts, you have to Beauxbatons, that's unfortunate." I was so pissed off with him right now and all Vinny is doing is laughing and eating his candy that he got for his birthday like a pig. I put on a fake sad face "Malfoy you are so right, sigh, I'm not cool as you and I don't get to hang out with you at Hogwarts…here are some chocolates to apologize for my little outburst, will you forgive me?" Malfoy believed the fake ego boost "Atty I accept your apology. And don't worry we will see each other on holidays."said Malfoy flippany. He took the chocolates from me and ate one of them and also offered one to Vinny. Malfoy turned toward me and was going to say something but when he said something all that he sounded was random words being put together in sentences. Vinny tried to think to but he had the same problem. Atty couldn't hold in her laughter, Malfoy glared at her and left, after a while Atty thought to herself that at least she felt a little better. After awhile the better feeling I had went away and all I could think was 'Goodbye Dreams….'


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later…

"mais la mère je ne veux pas retourner à l'école. I pleaded to my mother. She turned to me and replied with annoyed face. « You will go back to school and you will like it ! and what did i tell you about speaking french in my pressence ? » « Not to ! » When she was leaving the room i stuck my tongue at her just because she thought i was being the diffcult one. Pfft more like she was the one being difficult. It was going to be my 4th year at Beauxbatons. I got sorted into Ombrelune house which is the slytherin house of Beauxbatons. When I first went to Beauxbaton, I didn't fit in at all, everyone was such a snob and so elegant. It took a few years for me to gain a special kind of popularity considering I wasn't a snob or elegant at all.

I may be popular but I only have one true friend that I trust with my life. Her name is Zoé Delacour, she is the younger sister of Fléur Delacour. But trust me she isn't like that chienne at all. She is also in Ombrelune house. She's really shy when you meet her but that is not her at all she is a wild child. And that ladies and gentleman is why she is my best friend.

After laying on my bed for a while I gave up and started packing because tomorrow I was going back to Beauxbatons blah! It took an hour before I was done with packing. After that I started experimenting with some pranks. I was concentrating really hard on trying to mix a pastry with a special potion that I've been concocting for a while. When all of a sudden somebody behind me went "BOO!" "AWW!" I turn around and I see Zoé. "OH MY GOSH HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" I was really upset and she was about to apologize when all of sudden she fell down laughing. "Your….hair…..iz…hahahahahha…. pourpre lumineuse ! » I ran to the nearest mirror, and i found my hair was bright purple. « WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ? » « Oh come down silly, All you have to do is use the reverse spell. » Zoé took out her wand and said the reverse spell "Did it work?" I look at Zoé but she isn't standing she's laughing "Oh my goodness, now your hair iz AZUR hahahahaha!" I sit on the ground looking cross and I pretend that I don't want to talk to her. "Oh come on now it's not that bad, it actually looks really good" not gonna talk "Come on Atty, I bought you some croissants from your favorite restaurant." I gave up because come on croissants are delicious. " Fine but I'm still mad that you scared me." I hold out my hand waiting for the tasty deliciousness, Zoé smiles and hands me the bag filled with awesomeness.

"What are you doing her anyway? Not that I mind other then my hair turning my hair blue." She sighs and lays down on the ground "Oh you know the usual, Fléur being the chienne she is. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I am so happy this is Fléurs last year, then we will never see her other than the holidays." We lay there talking for a long time until Mitsy came to get us for dinner, when she saw me she looked shocked "What happened to Mistresses hair?" I giggled and say " Well somebody thought it was a good idea to scare me while making potions." I jokingly glared at Zoé. "Maybe it's a good idea for mistress to eat in her room, cause Master seems to be in a bad mood." I ponder this and then nod "I think that's a good idea Mitsy, what would I do without you?" After getting our food we talk some more and then we fall asleep.

I woke up to a voice saying "Oh your going to get in trouble" I grumble"Good morning to you to Vinny and now get the hell out of my room!" I throw a pillow at him." You can't tell me what to do I'm the oldest." Wow he is soo dumb "Were twins you idiot!" I really didn't want to deal with this right now. "You're the idiot!" I'm to tired so I pull out my wand "Glisseo" "Ha that didn't even do anything. You're a terrible witch" He sticks his tongue out at me and walks out. I start laughing because he doesn't notice that he doesn't have any hair. My laughing wakes up Zoé, which makes her, throw a pillow at me and say "Shut up crazy person it's still to early." This could be fun "Draco get out of my room, don't you have any manners?" Zoé instantly shoots out of bed and starts smoothing down her spikey hair and starts stumbling over words "H-i draco h-h-hoo-ow aa-r-re you?" After a while she looks up from her stumbling and finds that no one is there especially not Draco. She looks over at me and sees that I'm laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" I calm my laughter for a bit and say "But your face was hilarious. Plus your reaction to that Bête is strange." She glares at me "He isn't a Bête! He's gorgeous!" I gag because Malfoy is anything but gorgeous. "Well come on sleeping Beauty we got to get ready to leave." But we didn't get ready right away we kind of just relaxed until it was time to go and it took a good push from Zoé to put on our atrocious uniforms. I really don't like them, I feel so girly in them which isn't a bad thing but it's not very comfortable.

We were about to floo to school, when my mom stopped us with a face that I knew from experience meant not to joke or laugh at. I stand up straight not caring that my hair is blue, which I put in a French braid to try not to make it noticeable. "What happened to your hair? And what did you do to your brothers hair?" I was about to laugh but knew that wouldn't the right option. "Oh yea I forgot my hair was blue, well last night Zoé came and I was in the middle of mixing potions and it kind of came into contact with my skin which then somehow turned my hair blue" I took a breath because I was trying to get it all out at once. I put on a innocent look "what happened to Vinny's hair? And why am I being blamed, I wasn't anywhere near him this morning. I was getting ready with Zoé the whole morning." My mother looked at me and then glanced at Zoé who was also looking innocent then she scoffed and walked away. "phew that was close! Now lets hurry up before she tells my dad."


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to the fireplace and grabbed some floo and thew it yelling "BEAUXBATON!" When I landed in the fireplace I kind of flew out and fell flat on my face.

I looked around and grimaced everything was just to damn clean and proper. I waited for Zoé to get here, finally after what seemed like 10 minutes she tumbled out of the fireplace with what seemed like a blush on her face. "Ummmm what happened after I left? And why are you blushing?" She looked surprised for a second and then tried to act non-chalent but failed miserably "I have no clue what your talking about?" She tried to walk away but I stopped her "Ok the only reasons you would have a blush is if…ohhhh so did the amazing Draco Malfoy do something amazing?" "Your not going to let this drop is you?" I shook my head, even though I hated Malfoy, I loved gossip especially with her life. "Fine I'll tell you after the feast." I gave up and we ran to the great hall so that we can eat.

I was about to sit down when a nasally voice started talking "Why is your hair blue? Were you trying to be pretty and tripped?" I grimace, why do I keep on running people who give me attitude. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was she has been bothering me ever since I accidently might have changed her into a bunny on accident. Her name was Vanessa Fitzroy, her father was some sort of French king or prime minister or something that I don't really care. "Oh hi Vanessa, how's life eating lots of carrots lately?" She then made a face that made her look like she's constipated. I started laughing because come on her face was hilarious. Vanessa glared and walked away. "Pfft why does she always think she's so big and bad, she should realize that she's a wh-" I was interrupted by the headmaster clearing her throat. "Good evening ladies, returning students welcome back to another magical year. And then Welcome new students you'll have a wonderful year at this terrific school. There is some big news for Beauxbatons, we have been invited to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. We will compete for our wonderful school. 7th year students will only be participating but we will take 10 girls from 4th to 7th year. The list will be posted after dinner on the main doors, I hope everyone will have a wonderful year. Bon appétit!"

The headmaster sat down but all I wanted to do was dance through the rows of tables smiling and laughing, my dream was about to come true. I would get to go to Hogwarts. This has to be the best day EVER! After calming down a bit, just kidding I was still freaking out but I had to wait to see if I was on the list so I started talking to Zoé. We were talking about how awesome it would be if we both got to go. I didn't really want to eat because I was so freaking excited, but I ate some things. Time was going really slow, I was wishing I had a time turner when suddenly all the desserts were cleared.

All the girls got out of their seats and rushed to the doors. I grabbed Zoé and dragged her to the door. We almost made it to the list but Fléur and her posse pushed us aside "What do you think your doing? You two think your own this list. Your just a bunch of losers sorry to say. And losers don't get to go." I've always hated Fléur because of the way she has treated me and Zoé since the beginning, way beginning for Zoé because, well their sisters. I was about to say my best comeback but Zoé stepped in front of me pushed aside Fléur "If were such losers then why are we both on the list, huh?" She smirked at Fléur, I started laughing because of the shocked look on Fléur's face. I turned towards Zoé and high fived her and then we hooked arms and skipped away. We went to our dorms and got ready for bed, as I was finally going to bed the one thought on my mind was my dream has finally come true.


End file.
